masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xaero Dumort/Just announced: Mass Effect 3 : Retaliation
New multiplayer DLC. Featuring the Collectors, and new versions of them and it. Looks. GLORIOUS. Mass Effect 3: Retaliation Releases October 9th, 2012 for all platforms. Except for Euro PS3, that's the 10th. Direct Trailer Link - ME3: Retaliation Features include: Collector faction - Praetorian, Scion, Abomination, Trooper, and Captain New faction units - Cerberus Dragoon, Geth Drones (ugh). New character load outs. Some turian ones have been detailed and it looks like jet packs!? But more feasibly they are probably some sort of jump jet, originally used for locomotion and stability in zero-g environments. More to be detailed later. EDIT - Chris Priestly posted a few extra details on the BSN. "In addition to the Turian Havoc Soldier and Turian Ghost Infiltrator, he had Krogan Shaman Adept (Krogan with shockwave in trailer?), Asari Huntress Infiltrator, Batarian Brawler Vanguard that he has since edited out from his post. There was also a Drell with homing grenade in the trailer too." Hazard versions of maps. Watch out for certain areas at certain times because you can be hit by acid, lightning, sandstorms, whiteouts, and looks like Collector swarms. New weapons, all in Collector theme. SMG, sniper rifle and assault rifle for all. New armor mods and gear. yet to be detailed. EDIT - Chris Priestly posted a few extra details on the BSN. "New ammo types: Explosive rounds, Phasic Rounds, Drill Rounds New gear items: Medi-Gel Transmitter, Armored Compartments, Responer Loadout, Survivor Loadout, Assault Loadout" CHALLENGES! Taking what appears to be a cue from Borderlands 2, and other games, players can now earn challenge points for completing certain objectives. These points apparently can only be spent on things that are just flare. So save up and maybe you can get 38 pieces. Also as per the original rumor - "The Black Arks have arrived! In Mass Effect 3: Retaliation, Harbinger unleashes a new wave of terror on the galaxy: the Collector legions! Battle this all-new fourth enemy faction as well as reinforcements to existing factions like the Cerberus Dragoon and Geth Bomber. Face environmental hazards on the original six game maps, and achieve victory with new ammo powers, gear pieces, kits for the turians and volus, and Collector weapons!" So, it looks like Bomber = Drones, we'll see about the volus thing as that could be a slight mistake as well and mean a different species. But everything else? Correct. Personally, I hope this means we will get to fight Collectors on Omega. It would more than satisfy me from the absences of being able to get Adjutants to work. PERSONAL RANTING EDIT I can't begin to explain how severely disappointed I am in Bioware and in a way the fans, at volus being a thing in multiplayer. I understand that I am probably alone in this and seemingly in the minority if not. I honestly can't fathom why anyone thinks this is a good idea. But that's me. I'm big on lore. It is what hooked me so deep into Mass Effect when I booted up my copy for the first time. I just feel like this shatters everything I've been taught. For me, it's like William Dietz was allowed to manhandle the game and not just the novels. Which reminds me, I need to keep working on the rewrite. Apparently that is never coming from BiowWare. I had trouble staying interested in multiplayer because of the random loot system, this makes it even harder for myself. I just can't take it seriously. It has effectively ruined the fun I did have in multiplayer. It was hard enough trying to struggle through unlocking things while not being very skilled, now I have what I just consider to be garbage to wade through. Rant over. Category:Blog posts